Forum:Episode Lists, Infoboxes
Howdy, I created an Infobox template for Film Sack episodes. (Infobox filmsackmovie) I created an example of the template's usage in the list of episodes for the upcoming episode 100. *Pros: **Wikia handles templates pretty well. **Editors can create and edit new episodes with the template form. **It's pretty. *Cons: **The template is larger, vertically, than a row in the current table of episodes, so a list using this method would take up more space. Any thoughts? Sutrannu 15:23, October 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hi! Sutrannu, thanks for your awesome work on the wiki! The infobox is indeed pretty, but I think it's easier to find info for a particular episode with the grid format. On a recent Filmsack, the guys went to wikipedia.org to find a similar list. I want them to be able to come to the Frogpants Wiki and find the info. Maybe we could use both the table and the infobox? Past eps in the table and the current ep in the infobox? Thoughts? :) This discussion brings up some other ideas that I would like to share. I think Sutrannu is on the right track with taking another look at the formatting we're using. A standard format for the podcast and host pages as well as the ep lists would really help organize the wiki and make it more user friendly. But we'd need to come to a consensus about that format. I checked the dead-end page report and we have 247 pages out of 300 that don't link to anything. I think each podcast main page should link to the ep list page, and vice versa. Same with the pages set up for individual episodes and hosts. I'm willing to edit and put these links in if it's something everyone likes.I also like the infobox to highlight the most current episode of various shows. It would be really cool if we could have some kind of updating table on the main page that displays the most recent eps and links to them, but I don't know how to do that coding. I'd also like to add more detail to the host pages including their twitter id's and podcast websites. I have a lot more crazy ideas but these are more than enough for now. Thoughts? Maeva 02:29, October 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Laptop crached and lost 4 paragraphs of imaculate reply. :( arrrg. Sorry, sorry, sorry. This wil be very brief. Right with you on all your idias. Awsome. Lot's to organize. Start at "Top" work down. Episode lists: use rss import to pull in last item in feed at top of page = "latest episode" About Film Sack infobox. I don't understand your point (sorry) about grid being easier to find info. Might be my fault. I added more infoboxes to my example. It seems (to me) to be easier to see the info. White-space = readability. Better example? Me be more eloquent later. Sutrannu 15:40, October 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Howdy! About the infobox, I think I like the grid better because I'm a long time user of spreadsheets and databases. My eye can scan it easier and my brain is used to the setup. I think we need some unbiased opinions. :) Hopefully we can get Curious Alkemyst, Eric Von Royer and Pfieferboy to chime in. They've done so much work on the wiki and I'd love to hear their thoughts. Long day at work so I will also be more eloquent later! :D Maeva 02:38, October 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- That makes sense to me. :) Can I suggest that, to start, all tables be set to the wikitable class? Sutrannu 14:19, October 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sounds good! Already did the TMS ep page and will work on the others tomorrow. Maeva 01:23, October 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- I think I got most if not all tables updated. Thinking about standard format for the podcast and host pages. Will post thoughts later once they are organized. Maeva 16:12, October 20, 2011 (UTC)